


A Glittering Dark Star

by White_Rainbow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: Piett worries that he has missed his chance to reveal his feelings for Vader.Vader worries that Piett does not understand what he's getting himself into.





	A Glittering Dark Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laivaaja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laivaaja/gifts).



> Based off the Tumblr Prompt by [Laivaaja](https://laivaaja.tumblr.com/)  
> : Vader x Piett....? Being jealous of each other for ridiculous reasons! Friendship or NSFW , anything goes.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [White Rainbow](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)  
> Fan Art done by [Laivaaja](https://laivaaja.tumblr.com/)  
> 

 

“D… Don’t turn your back on me.”

Vader halted, but did not turn around to face Admiral Piett.

“My lord…Please…just tell me, is it true?”

Slowly, Vader turned his head, knowing the sheer sight of his nightmarish helmet would put Piett in his place. He expected the Admiral to take a step back, to lower his eyes, cower like any other officer under his command.

Instead, Piett stood his ground, lifted his chin, clenched his trembling fists.

“Tell me. Are the rumors true?” Piett pressed, his voice unable to hide its quiver. “Are you and Tarkin…” his lips tightened as if not saying it aloud made it any less true.

Vader tilted his head. “Why is that any business of yours, Admiral?”

“So it is true,” Piett breathed.

The Force shifted around Piett, his aura fracturing like thin glass.

The usual sharp blue aura of anxiety that shattered and a ghastly green vapor wafted from the small Admiral. It stretched and twisted and extended like many appendages, stretching out towards Vader himself.

Vader had seen this form of the Dark Side in others many times before.

Never had such jealousy ever been cast in his direction.

And never had he expected to see it so strongly flow through Admiral Piett.

“Admiral-”

“Why him?” Piett blurted, his face growing pink, the greedy tendrils lashing harmlessly at Vader. “Of all people…why…?”

“That is none of your concern.”

Vader had no intention of intruding on the Admiral’s thoughts, but they were broadcasted strongly around his aura, the Sith could not help but overhear them.

_“Tarkin does not deserve your love…”_

Piett lowered his gaze, drawing in deep breaths and exhaling unevenly, the thoughts circling him, catching him a whirlpool of despair.

_“I thought…after her…after your change…you would never care for another. Did I miss my chance? Was there a chance you and I…?”_

“Tarkin means nothing to me,” Vader said, coldly. He meant this to be a comfort, but pain deepened the lines on Piett’s soft face.

“Then why him?” Piett asked, aloud.

Vader said nothing.

There were reasons…

Tarkin did not shudder when Vader was in his presence.

Tarkin did not recoil when Vader removed his helmet to show the scarred horror beneath.

Tarkin did not reject Vader when Vader sank to his knees before the grand moff, offering himself to him.

Tarkin did none of these things because Vader was a mere toy for Tarkin’s amusement nothing more.

Vader had known this for some time, but still he found himself returning to Tarkin whenever the moff beckoned.

Their times together were uncomplicated, simple, primal.

_“Please…anyone, but him,”_ Piett’s thoughts reverberated in Vader’s mind.  _“I am nothing compared to Tarkin. How could I compete?”_

“Firmus…” He lifted a black-gloved hand, expecting Piett to flinch.

Instead, he heard Piett’s breath hitch as leather touched his cheek.

“My lord…”

“I cannot give you what you want,” Vader said, gravely. He should have pulled away, he should have stopped his gentle caress. Yet he found he could not help himself. He stroked Piett’s cheek, fingers gliding along his jawline. He watched those caramel eyes flutter under sensually hooded lids.

“You do not know what I want,” Piett replied, his hand reaching up to guide Vader’s hand towards his moistened lips. “And all I want is to give you what Tarkin cannot.”

He took Vader’s gloved thumb into his mouth and suckeled softly.

Vader could feel the pressure of Piett’s tongue through his artificial nerves. He marveled at the way Piett’s narrow lips worked over the thick leather.

Something awoke within the Sith Lord. He felt an ache he never thought he would feel again.

Piett teethed Vader’s glove and Vader’s breath caught. A smile pulled at the corners of Piett’s lips. It was not an unkind smile, not mocking like Tarkin’s . There was a tenderness to it, a familiarity that calmed Vader’s nerves.

Vader watched Piett’s fractured green aura begin to fade and a sensual violet glow took its place, drifting off him like billowy clouds.

Piett sank to his knees before his Sith Lord. He gripped the sides of Vader’s powerful thighs, and Vader gasped softly at the sudden pressure.

“W-wait…” Vader did not recognize the fear in his own voice, that vulnerability he had not felt in decades was here and now, terrified at the possibility of rejection.

“Please,” Piett whispered. “Let me do this for you.”

“You do not understand what time and pain has done to me, Firmus. I am not as invulnerable as the stories claim.”

“I am not interested in stories, my lord,” Piett said, gently. His soft eyes watched Vader intently as he reached up to unhook the codpiece from Vader’s waist. It clattered to the floor. Not taking his eyes off of Vader, Piett knelt up and gave an exploratory kiss to the growing thickness in Vader’s pants.

When Vader did nothing to stop him, he ventured to mouth the covered shaft.

This time Vader rocked his hips forward. “Why…?” Vader asked. “Why me? Why do you want this?”

There was a sorrow in Piett’s eyes, lurking in the depths of eyes brimming with passion and need for his Sith Lord.

_“Because you are the glittering dark star in a galaxy that is blinded by light. Because you are a warrior who conquered death by becoming it. You bear the scars of a man who has given everything, had everything taken away and still stands and fights.”_

Vader is grateful Piett could not see the tears forming in his red and yellow eyes.

Piett held back his thoughts and simply said, “Because you are everything to me.”

Piett unhooked the fasteners of the Sith Lord’s pants and let his stiff length bounce into view. The nerves on his shaft were dulled, but the pleasure Vader found coursing through his body was not borne from his member, but from Piett himself.

He reached out to the Force and lapped up the thick dark energy that flowed from Piett’s arousal which had grown considerably at seeing Vader’s organ freed like this.

Vader channeled Piett’s excitement, letting it seep into his pores, swell through his loins, as Piett’s lips moved back and forth on his shaft.

Vader’s moans crackled through his modulator, his breaths came in loud gasps.

The Dark Side still latched on to his underlying fears. He worried that all of this would be too much for Piett, that he would realize that this hulking Sith Lord was not what he wanted.

But the moans Piett let out, muffled by Vader’s thick organ, were all the reassurance he needed.

Piett breathed hard through his nose as he moved eagerly to please his Sith Lord. He gripped Vader’s thighs tightly, his own hips squirming as need grew within his own trousers.

“F…Firmus…” Vader gasped. “Touch…yourself.”

A grateful whimper came from Piett’s throat and Vader could hear the soft zip of his pants, followed by deep groans that vibrated over Vader’s cock.

The wall panels of the room began to shudder. A chair rolled across the room. Light fixtures quivered and flickered as Vader began to lose control.

Vader was not accustomed to this lack of control. Blind rage and suffocating despair were the strongest emotions he felt and often the latter after his times with Tarkin.

With Piett…it was like letting the calm waves of the ocean take him away.

Vader tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Piett stroked himself in a rhythm clumsy and eager; his movements over Vader’s shaft both sloppy and endearing. His enthusiasm brought Vader closer and closer to the edge.

“Firmus…I’m close.”

Piett let out a long, keen at his words and he could hear the admiral’s thoughts once again.

_My name…the way he says it…I am so close too…I wish…_

“Firmus…” Vader moaned again. And another whine emitted from Piett’s lips. He deepthroated Vader and swallowed hungrily waiting for Vader to feed him his pleasure.

“Firmus,” Vader gasped, feeling himself tip over. “My Firmus…”

His release sent a desk skidding across the ground. His release fractured two of the wall panes. His release caused Piett to come hard over his own hand as he swallowed the gift Vader gave to him.

Piett pulled away, gasping and shaking. “S…sir…” He pulled out a handkerchief and with a deep blush cleaned his hand and the small smudge on the ground.

“I believe we are past the pleasantries, Admiral.”

“Vader…” he corrected, hastily wiping away the stray reminence from his lips. “I hope you…I just wanted…” He swallowed hard. His thoughts spoke louder than Piett ever could.

_“I just want to make you happy…”_

For a long moment Vader did nothing. He stood and looked down at the Admiral on his knees. His breath returned to its rhythmic tone, yet his heart continued to quake.

When Vader had sank to his knees in front of Wilhuff Tarkin, the grand moff had sneered cruelly at him, caressed his helmet and said, “There you are, in your proper place. That’s a good boy.”

When Vader sank to his knees in front of Firmus Piett, Piett’s eyes welled with tears. “Thank you…for this…Vader.”

Vader gently cupped Piett’s face, gazing into his eyes. “Is this truly what you want?”

Piett gave a relaxed smile. “Since before you knew I existed.”

Piett reached out to touch the dome of Vader’s helmet as if running a hand through his lover’s hair. Though Vader could not feel it, the action soothed him.

“If we do this, I will protect you from Tarkin,” Vader promised.

“I know you will. Though if he did kill me for this I would die happy, knowing we were able to spend this time together.”

The thought of Piett dying at Tarkin’s hand ignited a sudden fury within Vader’s core. “No harm will come to you while you stand with me, Firmus,” Vader growled. “I will slaughter anyone who so much as considers hurting you.”

He did not realize how tightly his fists were clenched until Piett took his hand and gave his knuckles several soft kisses.

With each kiss his fist loosened a little more until Piett could lace their fingers together.

“I cannot think of anyone better suited to protect me than my Sith Lord.”

Vader wished Piett could see the genuine smile that took over Vader’s face behind his hellish mask.

Perhaps one day he would be brave enough to remove it and show him.

For now they knelt together, holding each other’s hands and enjoying the peace in the damaged conference room.


End file.
